1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a convertible table having a tabletop displaceable relative to a table base between a lowered position and a laterally offset raised position. Preferably a long low rectangular table has two side-by-side tops, arranged in tandem relationship lengthwise of the table, that can be moved independently between lowered central positions and raised positions laterally offset from center toward the same side of the table base. With the tops in their lowered positions, the table can be used as a conventional coffee table, for example to be placed adjacent to a sofa. The table is "convertible" in that its tops can be shifted to raised positions in which the tops are above the lap height of a person sitting on the sofa and offset laterally relative to the base toward the sofa and over such person's legs and feet. The raised tops provide convenient supporting surfaces for writing or reading materials, or for eating utensils.
2. Prior Art
Convertible tables having tabletops displaceable elevationally and laterally relative to table bases are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
Jackson et al., 2,766,088 PA2 Whitfield, 3,195,482
The problem with the convertible tables of the above patents is that when a top is offset laterally relative to a base the table is easily upset. The Whitfield patent provides no mechanism for stabilizing a table having a top offset laterally from the base. Although the Jackson et al. patent provides a counterweight carried by the table base, such weight makes it more difficult to move the table from one location to another, and the table may still be tilted or tipped over by the application of downward force to a laterally offset top.
No convertible table is known in which stabilizers are projected outward from a table base automatically by displacing a tabletop into a position offset laterally from the base. In addition, no convertible table is known in which a displaceable top is pivotally connected to a base by parallel links at each end of the top and mechanism synchronizes the swinging of the links.